London Boy
by Madison Barton-Maximoff
Summary: The Doctor has a new companion. Except this one is American and has never been to London before.


London Boy

**A/N - Inspired by "London Boy" by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

"All of time and space. Where do you wanna start?" the Doctor asked her.

"London", Natalie told him.

The Doctor paused. "London? I offer you all of time and space and you wanna start with London?"

Natalie shrugged. "I've never been. I've always wanted to go to London more than anything".

"Fine. But are you sure I can't tempt you into a galaxy or some far off planet?"

"Nope".

The Doctor pressed a few buttons and threw a lever. "London, England".

Natalie stepped up next to the Doctor and kissed him on the cheek, before running out the doors.

The Doctor's cheeks burned bright red.

Natalie stepped out onto a busy street and found the TARDIS parked right next to a regular phone booth.

The Doctor joined her and locked the TARDIS door behind them.

"So, where are we?" she asked him.

He pointed across the street to a black door with the number 10 on it.

"Are we at 10 Downing Street? Like where you and Rose fought the Slitheen?"

"Also known as the home of the Prime Minister. Probably best not to hang around. So, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. You tell me, London Boy".

"I'm not from London".

Natalie rolled her eyes at him. "I know that. But with that accent and how well you know London, you could be".

"Well if we're spending the day in London, we're gonna need some money". He pulled her over to an ATM machine and soniced it.

Natalie's mouth dropped open.

He pulled out a couple hundred pounds.

"Do you make a regular habit of stealing money?" she asked him.

"Technically I stole it from the machine. Not someone's bank account. Now come on". He put his hand out and wiggled his fingers.

Natalie rolled her eyes and took his hand.

* * *

They went to a pub for lunch.

The Doctor had complained of course, but he shut-up when Natalie told him they could go for ice cream later.

"Can Time Lord's get drunk?" Natalie asked the Doctor as he took a sip of his beer.

"What? Of course we can! True, it takes quiet a lot to get us drunk. Different biology's and everything".

Natalie and the Doctor ordered standard fish and chips.

"Rose loved chips", the Doctor said, wistfully.

"You really miss her don't you?" she asked him.

He spoke about Rose often, but it was usually a passing comment. "Yeah, but she's with her family. She's got a job and probably a boyfriend. She gets to live a normal life now".

"I'm sure she's really happy".

The Doctor smiled and continued eating his chips. After they finished eating, the Doctor purchased tickets for them to see a play on the West End.

Natalie was beaming from ear to ear as they walked out of the theater.

"It wasn't that good", he told her.

Natalie gasped and smacked him on the chest. "What are you talking about? It was amazing!"

"You wanna see a _good_ play? We'll go see Shakespeare".

"_Of course_ you've met Shakespeare!"

"Course I have. He was rather fond of Martha. So where to next?"

"I've always wanted to go up in the London Eye".

The sun was just starting to set as they climbed into their viewing pod.

Natalie stood with her face pressed up against the glass as they rose above London.

The Doctor watched her with a smile on his face. Finally, he couldn't help himself and came to stand behind her. His hands slid around her waist and he set his chin on the top of her head.

Natalie was frozen for a moment.

The Doctor was affectionate of course, but never like this.

She settled back into his arms and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.

* * *

They got off the London Eye and found an ice cream shop.

"Look, they've got a banana flavor!" the Doctor said excitedly.

Natalie smiled. She loved seeing him so happy. It seemed like nowadays he was sad and withdrawn. She knew it was from losing people like Rose, Martha, and Donna. She just hoped she could live up to them.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Nothing".

"What flavor are you going to get?"

"I think probably peppermint".

"Peppermint? There are better flavors than that".

"Well I like peppermint".

When they got their ice cream comes, they started their trek back to the TARDIS.

"We could just get a taxi", the Doctor told her.

"No. It's such a beautiful night", Natalie told him, looking up at the sky.

As they walked, the Doctor pointed out stars and planets and told her little stories about them.

When they got back to the TARDIS, Natalie's feet fell like they were going to fall off.

"Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun", Natalie told the Doctor.

He was staring so intently at her, she felt naked under his gaze. "I did too", the Doctor told her, leaning against the door.

Natalie felt nervous like she always did at the end of a date.

Except…this wasn't a date was it?

"I…um….I think I'm going to get some rest", she told him.

"Okay. Big day tomorrow".

Natalie looked at him with a confused expression.

"Every day is a big day with me", he explained.

"Oh, well good night Doctor".

"Goodnight Natalie".

Natalie blushed a little as she entered the TARDIS.

The Doctor watched her go, before leaning his head back against the door. "Oh girl, what am I going to do?" he murmured. He barely knew her, but he was quickly falling for Natalie.


End file.
